Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a magnet plate assembly, a deposition apparatus including the same, and a method of deposition using the same.
Discussion of the Background
Recently, a variety of flat panel displays that make it possible to reduce the weight and the volume in comparison to cathode ray tube (CRT), have been developed. Typical flat panel displays include liquid crystal display (LCD), field emission display (FED), plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light emitting display device (OLED), etc.
Among the flat panel displays, an organic light-emitting display device has been highlighted as a next-generation display device since the organic light-emitting display device is a self-luminescent display device, has wide-viewing angles and good contrast, may be driven at a low voltage, may be formed to be lightweight and thin, and has quick response times.
In an organic light-emitting display device, an organic layer and/or an electrode may be formed by a vacuum deposition method. However, higher resolution of an organic light-emitting display device requires a narrower width of an open slit of a mask used in a deposition process, which reduces distribution of the width.
In addition, manufacturing a high-resolution display device such as the organic light-emitting display device requires a shadow effect to be reduced or removed. Accordingly, a deposition process is performed with a mask closely attached to a substrate, and technologies to increase adhesion between the substrate and the mask are developed.
One of methods for increasing the adhesion between the substrate and the mask is a method of disposing a yoke plate on one of the surfaces of the substrate, which is opposite to a surface closely contacting the mask, wherein permanent magnets are arranged on the yoke plate at a predetermined interval. The permanent magnets arranged on the yoke plate generate a magnetic field, and when the yoke plate approaches the substrate and the mask before a real deposition process starts, the yoke plate pulls the mask towards the substrate, thereby forcing the mask to uniformly and closely contact the substrate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.